Crossfire's of Heaven and Hell
by KittyTylz
Summary: Teenage social butterfly Bella's life is sent into a tailspin when she loses her younger twin sister in a tragic accident. Left with few in her life that refuse to abandon her,she craves normalcy,she doesn't realize where she finds it is far from normal. The gorgeous pale new kid is her rescuer but he's no hero. He's dangerous, dark & possessive, with his sights set on her.Vamp/Hum
1. Fate Woven In Darkness

_**Authors Note- **_Hi guys, thanks for reading. This fic was initally on hiatus so I will be completing this one at my leisure, Dine and Dash utilizes most of my free time. I went a completely different route in this one. Info on this fic? AU, Vampire/Human pairing, Darkward, Possessward, vampire characteristics are more traditional it just went better with the storyline, I think that covers all bases but if I missed anything feel free to ask any questions. I'm uploading these stories on TWCS so I spruced it up a little just with regards to writing and format and replaced the chapters now in August 2012. Initially I had her younger but I bumped it up a year so Bella is seventeen. Bella's abilities will be more understood via Edward as the story progresses. Hope all is well with you, take care, love Kat.

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, this story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

_**Crossfire's of Heaven and Hell**_

***~*~* ****Chapter One – Fate Woven In Darkness**** *~*~***

Bella sat cross legged staring at the gravestone. It was where she spent almost all her time when she wasn't at school. It didn't matter that it was cold, murky and raining. It was always cold, murky and raining in Forks. It _never_ deterred her. She watched as the droplets of water dipped into the chipped letters in the stone that read 'Angela Swan' in finality, filling it before rapidly leaking out when the burden became too heavy. It gave the imagery of tears, like it was actually her sister that was crying in front of her instead of the headstone marking her final resting place.

Angela was the perfect name for her. She was sweet and mischievous just like the angels.

Everyone said that they were perfectly named, 'Isabella is truly beautiful' they would say and someone would add, 'and that sweet Angela is a perfect angel'. _The Little Angel_ was what her twin baby sister had been dubbed as they grew. Her heart still ached every time she thought of the sibling she loved so fiercely, more friends than mere sisters.

She remembered as they lowered Angela's coffin the day of her funeral. It was the one day that the sun shone brightly in Forks, creating a halo on the white casket that would forever hold her most dearest Angel.

She'd fallen to the ground and screamed her throat raw as the tears wracked her body. And her best friend wrapped strong yet trembling comforting arms around her in vain as someone in the distance choked out in a sob, '_Now she truly is a Little Angel_'.

Life held no meaning now. Everything changed with Angela. She was alone despite being surrounded by a swarm of people. No one understood. How could they? To them she was Bella, the girl who fell into 'depression' when the heavens welcomed home their angel. It had been a year, by social standards 'enough time' for her to get over it. They didn't understand why she stopped going out, why she was still so reserved, why they hardly ever saw her or why she never spoke when they did see her. Why she was a shadow of her former social self. Eventually though the world stopped caring. Stopped grieving with her. They moved on. But she was stuck. Stuck here at her sister's grave exactly one year later.

No tears fell as she stared at her sister's headstone. She just sat there, mind and body numb, recalling every detail of the accident.

Angela shouldn't have been driving. Bella knew better than to let her drive back from Jessica's party. She knew her sister couldn't handle even as small a dose of alcohol as what she had consumed. She had said no repeatedly but Angela had the keys and insisted on driving. She whined and pouted until laughing lightly Bella gave in not realizing it wouldn't be as harmless as her sister had said it would be.

They strapped their seatbelts and Bella made sure Angela adjusted all the mirrors, which was something her sister always neglected to do. They were almost home, all-bloody-most. The car radio was blasting _Aretha Franklin's Respect_, and they were singing the words at the top of their lungs, belting out the words in higher and higher notes determined to push to the unreachable despite their giggles. Home was within sight. So close but so far… Only one sister would reach it alive again… Only one sister would survive when the car slammed into them from behind.

She remembered the loud thunder of metal on metal that almost completely drowned out their screams as they veered off the road, it was still deafening to her ears. She could still feel the strain in her fingers when she remembered how she had clutched desperately at the wheel when Angela screamed for her having lost control of the car. She had yanked hard, trying in vain to stop them before they collided with the tree.

She was bleeding, her head was pounding so painfully and she was completely confused. Bella couldn't see, the blood dripped down her wounded head into her eyes blurring her vision, all she knew was she could hear her twin crying. Reaching blindly her hands searched for her sister. Warm liquid met her touch, Angela was bleeding...

Bella had screamed and poured out reassurances, telling her sister it would be okay, not to be scared, that she was going to fix it. She rubbed desperately at her eyes, her tears and blood mixing with that of her little sister's. She didn't pay heed to the protests of her own battered and bruised body as she picked herself out of her seat. All she saw was Angela crying out piercingly in pain.

She didn't look away when her door was ripped open, detached clean off the body of the car. Emerald orbs flashed before her eyes soothing her somehow, and she heard the buckle trapping Angela's belt being crushed, freeing her sister. She looked away from the safe soothing green and concentrated on the brutal red tainting her sister instead.

Her sister was the only thing she concentrated on. All that mattered was Angela, she had to get her out. The pain that tore open her heart with every cry of her twin was more than she could bear, it hurt more than the physical injuries she'd sustained.

Angela was coated in dark crimson through her entire left side, a fountain of life gushing out the gaping wound she'd sustained. Bella clutched tightly at Angel's torn open chest trying to keep the blood loss from consuming her. Scarlet marred her hands, mixing her own blood with her sister's as she cried and told her to hold on. She could see the broken trunk of the tree that had sliced open Angel lying on her lap just as she heard the ambulance arrive.

The paramedics easily got into the car deeming it a miracle that the door was open and the Jaws of Life weren't needed. The sight of sister when they had pulled her out and laid her on the stretcher still replayed vividly, hauntingly in her mind. Bella had refused to be looked at, ignoring her bodily pain she stumbled quickly to the ambulance that Angela was taken in to.

Sixteen minutes it took to get to the entrance of Forks Hospital. For those sixteen minutes Angela held on to life. For sixteen minutes she fought for it. Through sixteen minutes Bella held Angels hands tightly between hers and begged her to fight, not to let go, not to leave her. At minute sixteen Angela smiled at her one last time before shutting her eyes in endless sleep…

Sixteen minutes and Angela was gone without even getting to the operating room.

Sixteen minutes and sixteen-year-old Bella lost her right at being the older twin by sixteen minutes... Sixteen minutes in life, sixteen minutes in death, Angela was gone…

"You really should get out of the rain. You're so pale you're looking more dead than I am." A musical voice called her attention.

"I missed you, Little Angel." Bella whispered in return.

Her gaze moved to the top of the gravestone to see her sister. Angela was kneeling behind it hiding her body from view, with her chin resting on her folded hands atop the headstone.

"Next time try knocking. I'll be here sooner." She laughed melodiously and tapped her headstone with the knuckle of her index finger.

Of course the rest of the world would never understand Bella. She was different. The once popular, social butterfly that had the school running in circles was a freak of nature ever since the night she lost everything. Some of them acknowledged that the former queen was empty and broken but no one could guess she was here, talking to her dead twin sister.

It was just after the paramedics had come by to drop off some of Angela's belongings, a personal favor to the house they knew well. Imagine Bella's utter shock when she lay in bed overtaken by gut wrenching sobs as she clutched her sister's glasses tightly to her heart and willed the pain to go away, the pain that was so overwhelming it felt like a physical knife had been wedged into her heart, and Angela sat beside her on the bed and brushed back her hair in a cold breeze. Shushing her, consoling her, a week after her funeral.

Bella was convinced she was either crazy or in heaven. In haste she tried to clutch her twin, anchor her, but all she was met with in her desperation was ice air.

Angela shrugged apologetically, "You can't really touch me. It comes and goes. I'm not sure how to control it yet," she had said.

She had been overwhelmed at first seeing her dead twin but then she had found that it wasn't the only thing that had changed. Since the accident Bella had lost all semblance of her old self. Not only did she see Angela but she could see the dead in general… on the corner of the park sitting on the bench was Grandpa Wilber the old man who died in the 1920's, inside Newton's Sport Shop, Lucy Simpson the rafter who drowned a year ago walked aisle number 8. She'd barely come to terms with the craziness of it all before the shocking flashes began, small snippets of something that she'd later see come to realization in life. It took a while and intense suffering longer for her to understand that she could feel the pain of those around her. Any emotion they projected onto her coupled with her own grief was killing her in the long months that followed her Little Angels death.

She dropped out of the public eye as much as she could to avoid it, try as hard as possible to hold on to her sanity. It became more and more impossible a feat to accomplish as time passed. She sat away from her former friends and though most of them hid it she could _feel_ their relief that they didn't have to be around her. At first, most of them were scared not knowing how to comfort her right after the accident, funerals weren't fun for teens. Eventually the reason for relief changed though to just not wanting to sit with the strange antisocial girl that resembled their friend Bella.

Very few people outside of home spoke to her at all now, save one. Her best friend was the only person who had stuck around, refusing point blank to be pushed away. Aside from her God-parents and their son, who had fought for custody of Angela and Bella when they were babies stopping them from going into foster care after the death of their parents, she had no family left now with Little Angel gone.

She walked out the graveyard feeling slightly better with Angela at her side. Even though no one could see her sister beside her as they walked home she was as close to content as she could ever hope to be anymore so she walked slowly.

It was getting dark out by now but she didn't care, she'd envision if something was going to happen and feel the emotions if someone was around her. She was alone, she knew it.

It was a false belief.

Unknown to her there was another that walked with her tonight. Someone she couldn't feel even as he had watched her the entire time in the graveyard. Someone who could see Angela walking beside her. He walked silently dressed in dark denim and a black shirt, hidden yards away in the dark forest as he watched her with deep green eyes making sure she got home safely.

_**~.~.~COHAH~.~.~**_

He wasn't sure why he came back. It wasn't in the nature of his kind to show compassion. But he remembered her. Something made him come back on this the day that he knew to be the anniversary of her sister's death.

Exactly one year before, on this very night, he had heard her anguished scream cut through the forest as he hunted. He hadn't been able to control his actions that night. He wasn't sure why he had heard only her scream not those of her sister's or the driver of the other car. Her cry had been relatively lower than those of the others and yet he had heard it well out of his range even with his enhanced hearing.

The usual bloodlust that drowned out all other senses had not kept him from responding to her. His head snapped in the direction of her voice, away from the succulent camper he was advancing on like neither the man or his thirst had ever existed, and he had run.

The trees all blended into a dark blur as he sped through the cold night using his heightened senses to find his way to her.

Then he found her. A bloodied mess in a crumpled car. She was in pain, he could sense it but he didn't know why or how. He watched her make grief-stricken pleas for her sister to hold on, false promises that she'd be okay. He knew better, she wasn't going to last long and neither was the girl he'd heard.

His body propelled itself forward and he tore open the door hearing the sirens in the distance as they entered the neighboring street. There wasn't going to be enough time to save them if the door was jammed. Her sister's heartbeat was already too slow. Her own heartbeat was teetering as well.

He leaned into the car wanting to pull her out, she didn't stand a much better chance than her sibling but he still had the strong desire to save her. His dormant heart controlled his actions. In 109 years he'd never once done anything like that. Attempted to or craved to save a human.

The exposed blood was overwhelming, none more than hers. Hers sang to him. His nocturnal eyes locked with brown pools filled with pain. He was mesmerized. Her heartbreak and desperation destroyed him. He didn't pull her out. Instead he reached for the seatbelt of her sister, finding the buckle and crushing it within his fist.

His logic as a creature of the night mocked his attempt. He could hear the ever decreasing pulse of the other girl, he knew her sister wouldn't live but still her desperation for her sibling made him want to try. Every second he saved the paramedics from wasting trying to free her sister gave her a better chance of making it than what she was working with without his help.

He watched as she tore her gaze from his even though he was engulfed by the darkness. She turned to face her sister, the headlights of the car that had collided with them illuminated the driver's side the dying girl lay on. His severe eyes watched her scream with tears streaming down her face as she clutched at her sister's wound, trying in vain to stop the blood, yelling reassurances to the whimpering girl. Only he knew those words were futile.

He didn't know what came over him as he watched her in her pain but he reached out to grab the both of them this time. He wanted to save her sister, for her. Turn them both. He halted himself at the last second realizing the ambulance was too close. They were already pulling up. He wouldn't make it to get away with them both in time.

Not having a choice, he ran from the car to the one pressed into it instead. He glared down at the driver, a low feral growl rumbling deep in his chest. He could smell the LSD in running through his system. Blinding anger filled him rapidly, his pale fist reached into the car wrapping around the man's neck and snapping it clean and sharply without a trace of regret.

'One more second saved,' he thought to himself with a cold smirk at the lifeless human, 'the paramedics could now concentrate solely on the two girls'. He gazed back one last time at her, the brown haired girl who he'd heard, before he disappeared into the forest.

Hidden in the shadows he had followed her that night, too. A silent predator in the distance, he watched as she held onto her sister's hand till the very last breath, ignoring how close to death she was herself due to the way she exerted herself for her sibling.

He had seen them as they sedated her, forcefully having to pull her away from her sister's corpse, before rushing her into the hospital to operate. He'd been there still when her family arrived. A man, woman and boy. From his perch outside he'd heard their distraught pained weeping, when they learnt the younger sister of the fraternal twins, 'Angela', hadn't made it and their desperate prayers for _her_, 'Isabella', to come back to them as they sat through the night waiting for her to come out of surgery.

It was at the stroke of midnight that she'd been wheeled into room 19-01. He had distinctly heard the surgeon tell her adoptive family she was going to be okay and yet still he waited in the shadows and watched. Her mind was troubled, even in her deep slumber she was in immense emotional agony.

He'd snuck in the window and only spared a curious glance at the broken mother who had cried herself to sleep at the blanket covered feet of her adoptive daughter before turning his attention to Isabella.

He reached out and stroked her face, a gesture so uncommon, unnatural for him. His knuckles brushed her bruised paper like skin, calming her down like he had been able to do in the car. He could sense it inside him that it was working, he delved her mind, she was comforted, her body finally began to relax.

He'd only left when he himself heard her heart rate begin to stabilize, his ears becoming attune with the sound, predicting the next beat like a mastermind. Unwilling to stop the action he'd leaned down to the human and placed a light kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the dark night… only to return a year later and seek her out…

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading. Love Kat;) ~.~.~**_


	2. Opening The Door To Forever

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey guys thanks to all those who reviewed and added this fic to their faves and story alerts list. The support means a lot to me. Just a sideline, its normal pairings, my vamps are more traditional, he's _not_ vegetarian nor does he sparkle, if you have any q's, suggestions message me or lemme know your rev's. Banners and teasers are available on my website for all my stories. This fic was initally on hiatus so I will be completing this one at my leisure, Dine and Dash utilizes most of my free time. And please check out the video for this fic made by my girl SapphireEyed-ValkyriePixie on YouTube. Love her quirky ass way too much. Yes love I'll be continuing for you *laughs hard*. All addresses are available on my profile. Much love Kat.

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, this story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

_**Crossfire's Of Heaven And Hell**_

_**Chapter Two : Opening The Door To Forever**_

_**~.~.~**_

_EPOV_

I've been perched on the same tree for hours. Back against the trunk, grating along the bark and simply observing. Predator of the night, time no longer affects me. I wasn't sure what made me come back. As I watched her in her restless slumber through her window yards away, I realized that maybe she had called for me. I had come back just to see if she was okay. But she wasn't. The girl was broken and for some reason it was breaking me. A mirthless laugh slips passed my lips at the sheer absurdity of it all, my emotions hadn't been utilized in decades and now _this_ _human… _I sit in the dead, dark, wet forest and watch her.

"_No! Ange don't leave! NO!_"

My head tilts and I sit straighter. Bella tossed and turned in bed, I could both 'see' and 'sense' her turmoil. She screamed piercingly enough to slice through glass, her vocal cords giving out as she trembled through her waking nightmare. The harsh replay of the accident and the grave her sister was lowered into doesn't leave her as she sits up in bed, panting with sweat and tears merged into one, the reality of her sister being gone has her grasping at the frayed threads of her sanity. Not in her senses, completely overwhelmed by the pain she shot out her room tripping on her way to the landing. The ache and loneliness was ripping her apart. She was a mess, running out her house with the intention of racing to the graveyard, searching for something, _anything_ that could bring her solace.

I knew she was searching for me.

Without thinking I leapt off the branch and sprinted to her. Cutting through the endless opaque trees in the moonless night was an effortless task, my ability allowing me to run the distance to her in seconds. At the very last second I stopped myself. A mere few houses away from her, my intention to not scare her. She was far too vulnerable right now to handle me just appearing out of nowhere before her.

Somewhere in the house I could hear her adoptive mothers heart pounding as she sprang out of bed, it was followed closely by the boy, both having heard the echo of her scream followed by the front door slamming shut. Their heavy footsteps pounding the wooden floors, desperate to get to her, knowing something was wrong and that she was in a state far worse than theirs.

They had no idea.

Bella's mind was incapable of functioning, the ache and turmoil was too much, excruciating to the point of a breakdown. Her brain couldn't control her actions, her body pushed hard, desperate to get to the graveyard, find some way to be near her sister, if only for a little while find some solace. She missed her so much, she'd give anything to have her back again, to wake up and find her waiting for her with a toothy grin, quirky secret handshake and family night fooling around. She couldn't accept any of it was over. That she was alone now and that Angela's life had faded before her very eyes. The girl was running blindly as the pain started crippling her.

I walked fast to her hoping to stop her in a seemingly normal fashion. Something had changed in her since I'd seen her a year ago, she was being destroyed from the inside out by her gifts.

As I got closer the feelings she was experiencing became clearer to me. I couldn't believe it but it was undeniable, she could feel their emotions. Worry and anxiety, as adoptive brother and mother raced to find her before she was hurt. Remembering with agony that on a night similar to this one, a year ago they had come home to prepare to bid farewell to another daughter.

She could feel it too. Electricity danced in my body, I felt it through her harder, the force of both her own heartbreak and that of her family's was tearing her to pieces on the inside. It was a wonder how she was still up.

Her mind a mess of pain, she stumbled as she ran. Not in control of her actions, tears streaming down her face, she let out a blood curdling scream that pierced through the night straight into my being. I winced wondering how she managed with all the emotion she was overloaded with, breaking her literally with a force unknown to those around her. She ran a full sprint across her front yard and headed for the road.

My hopes of appearing normal to her were shot to hell. I could hear the speeding car that had rounded the bend in the distance. She'd never make it across in time.

On instinct I ran towards her at _my_ normal speed. In the blink of an eye I was behind her, forcefully pulling her back to me. As she collided with my body I was sure it was lightning that I felt strike me, sending a current so strong through me that I almost felt alive for the first time since I'd turned.

She screamed and thrashed wildly in my arms wanting to break free, to keep running. But my strength was not something that she could beat. Especially not now.

She gripped tightly at her hair not able to handle the pain, pain that was currently intensifying as her mother and brother ran toward us. Every step closer they got, the stronger she felt the emotions they emanated.

I frowned as she sank to the ground, giving up fighting me. I went down with her not wanting to relinquish my hold on her while she suffered. Tucking her into my chest as she violently sobbed I channeled my feelings into her. Calming her, soothing her, drowning out the other feelings she was being harmed by. Simply flooding her with reassurances, flooding her with _me_. I served as her shield until she was left with only her own grief to deal with, all the feelings being imposed on her unknowingly by those around her becoming a distant memory until it was blocked out completely.

The heavy footsteps of the boy reached us first.

"_Bella!_" he screamed kneeling down and brushing her hair back with his fingers as she continued to cry into my chest, unresponsive to all around her.

"_Dear God! Is she all right?_" the mother yelled reaching us fractionally slower than her son. Her heart was pounding invitingly, the blood and adrenaline from the humans permeating the air forcing me to tamp down my instincts. She knelt down beside her son, worry and heartbreak spelled out clear on her face as she reached for her daughter.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. The car narrowly missed her. I think she's just shaken up."

Bella still lay whimpering in my arms not acknowledging a thing around her until I spoke. My voice seemed to have broken her trance, finally allowing her to escape the turmoil internally trapping her. I was shockingly pleased that it had been my voice that caused her to relax, however fractional it may have been. She sat stock still in my arms her cries turning into soft hiccups.

"Shhhh... Shhhhh... Bella, honey you're okay… You're okay... Bella baby it's going to be okay." Her mother, a pretty petite woman with caramel hair, pulled her out my arms and into her embrace as she soothed her. Her grief leaking through her as she witnessed Bella crumbling apart again, not realizing that it was because she was unintentionally projecting her feelings onto her empathetic daughter.

Frowning again, I focused on nullifying Bella's powers, protecting her from the emotions of her family, to lessen the burden on her already far stretched emotions.

"Thank you. If you hadn't gotten to her I don't know what would've happened." The burly boy rubbed his neck, extending his other hand to me in gratitude. He was stressed, worried, sorrowful, shocked and grateful all at once.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad I was here to help." Reaching out I grasped the boy's outstretched hand. I was shocked and disbelieving but I masked it well and continued with my first act of displayed regular human courteousness in over a century. A considerably strange thing for me to do given, _who_ and _what, _I am. My sole motivation to make polite conversation was the brown haired fallen angel to my side.

"Emmett, help your sister to the house, she's freezing." The mother instructed and her son nodded grabbing onto Bella and picking her up into his arms.

My eyes stayed locked onto her even as her brother began walking away with her.

"Thank you so much! I would've died if anything happened to her. I should've known better than to leave her alone tonight." Tears of both despair and gratitude stained her face as she addressed me.

"Please don't thank me. I'm glad I could help. I hope she'll be okay." I continued my charade.

"We all do dear boy." Sniffing once more she wiped her eyes and looked to the sky lost in thought. Her sadness marring her forehead with gentle creases before coming back to the present and smiling at me with wet eyes as she tried to keep herself together. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Esme Cullen, my daughter Bella is the girl you just rescued. I'll never be able to repay you." she choked, trying to compose herself again she continued. "Are you new to town?"

My inner monster cocked its head thoughtfully, then sniggered. I was probably the oldest thing to ever _return_ to this town but I couldn't tell her that now could I.

"Yes, ma—"

"Please call me Esme." She smiled and I returned keeping up my pretenses faced with a human I couldn't kill for what must be the first time.

"Esme. My name's Edward Masen." It had been such a long time since I'd used that name I was shocked that I provided it at all.

"Well Edward, I will never be able to thank you enough but I do insist that you come to dinner tomorrow. Please don't refuse, I owe you so much more, it's the least that I can do for now."

I stared at the woman wondering if she knew how dangerous it was to invite _me_ to _dinner_. But I couldn't refuse, this would allow me into Isabella's home, her life.

"Well I couldn't turn you down. I'd love to Esme." I put on my well practiced boyish smile that had proven to be most endearing to humans, making me seem harmless. What contrasting fates these humans would have to those others however. They'd live to see it through. Again a remarkable feat that was never done by me before.

"Wonderful. Tomorrow at six. We live in the white house across the street, the second one going down. Thank you so much, once again." She smiled though strained through her sorrow and pointed out the house that I was already well aware of having been watching it the entire night. "Are you headed anywhere in particular? I could ask my son to drop you."

Alarm bells sounded in my head knowing that suspicion was soon to follow. Any mother would wonder why a boy who looked to be 18 would be wondering around a residential area at close to midnight.

"No thanks, I live close by, I was just visiting a friend. In fact I should be on my way my father must be worried." I lied flawlessly with innocent eyes and pleasant smile of unsuspecting venom coated teeth.

"Oh, of course. Please take care Edward, it really isn't safe for you to be walking around this late at night. Who knows what dangerous people could be lurking around." I mentally chuckled, feeling lightly pleased with her concern but the irony of who she was warning about dangers of the night was amusing. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Don't worry I'll walk fast and be careful. Goodnight, hope your daughter feels a bit better."

I watched as she threw me a tearful smile once more before she turned and jogged to catch up to her son who I knew had reached the house and was currently laying Bella down on the sofa.

I walked down the street for the mother who had turned at the doorway to wave me thanks before closing the doors benefit.

As I passed the front window of their house I looked in and watched as Bella's eyes met mine.

Illuminated by the street lamp this time she could actually see me when she locked her gaze with mine. I was mesmerized at the pull I felt toward her. Very similar to the one I had felt a year ago. And much to my confusion history repeated itself, her gaze stayed locked with mine and I felt her relax.

I disappeared from her view only to watch her from the forest again. Hidden in the shadows my eyes never left her. I ensured that she slept dreamlessly that night. It took a vast amount of energy to accomplish it from the distance I had to maintain because I hadn't been invited in as yet but regardless I got it done. Her pain was overwhelming me, I couldn't understand why I was so taken by this girl. She alone brought out _any _humanity in me. I wanted to protect her, I cared about her. The word was bitter on my tongue even as I thought it.

Her breathing was even and deep and she was unaware that her sister's spirit lay beside her, stroking her hair in a light breeze trying to be there for her the best way she could.

She was unaware that every hour either her mother or brother would quietly open her door and check in on her, sigh in grief for the one they had lost, oblivious to the fact that Angela was right there before them and in pain for the suffering that Bella going through before shutting the door and going back to bed.

She didn't stir when her father, a doctor, got home early from his shift at the very hospital his other child had died outside of and checked if she was running a fever.

Bella lay there unaware that I watched over her too.

That somehow it would be impossible for me not to. The monster in my heart cocked his head and watched her closer still, gleaming eyes cutting through haunted trees narrowing to slits, observing closer, trying to understand.

Unfathomable. It recoiled instantly upon realization.

She was the day, I was the night. Two sides of a coin, each needed to complete the other. As I sat perched in the distance, buried in the darkness and watched her so pained yet serene, I realized she was my mate…

I would never let anything hurt her, I could not help but want to be close to her. If the pull she had over me as my mate wasn't enough, the fact that I now knew that I alone could ease her pain, would not allow me to be away from her. I needed to make sure she was okay, at all times…

Slinking back further onto the branch I was perched on I rested my head against the damp bark and worked out the finer details of my plan. I had to find a way to be close to her. I wanted to be close to her. It would allow me to protect her, ease her burdens due to the unnatural powers she seemed to wield and ultimately it would give her the opportunity to fall in love with me too. Starting tomorrow nothing would hurt her as long as I could help it.

_**~.~.~COHAH~.~.~**_

**BPOV**

Green. Comforting green. That was what I remembered. That was _all _I remembered from last night.

From the way Esme looked this morning I knew something must've happened through the night though. My entire family looked and _felt_ exhausted, like they hadn't slept a wink and somehow I knew I was the cause of it.

It was probably the biggest mistake of their lives taking me in, a disaster that befell their family. I caused them misery. I didn't deserve their love and care. I loved them with my all but I was destroying them. Everyday they searched for some change in me, some indication that I was moving back to the old Bella, the playful girl that wreaked havoc all through the house but that girl was gone, buried in the cold ground with her sister.

I could feel their yearning. Every single day, minute to minute, second to second, I could feel it all around me. How Esme felt like she had somehow let both her daughters die. Carlisle's desperation to just pack up and move us all away from the heartbreak this house holds but knowing it wouldn't work. And Emmett's inner wars of trying to balance his roles and juggle his mourning. He misses Ange so much. Every time he looks at me I feel him reminisce. He remembers our childhood; probably moments where I, Ange and he going crazy in the backyard playing tag, stupid play fights on family night or in the park having competitions to swing the highest. Feels guilty that he didn't spend as much time as he should have with us when he hit puberty. That Ange is gone and now he'll never get a chance to do it again. Now he tries to make it up by spending time with me, but I feel the pain he experiences when he sees the shell I can't hide.

I don't have the energy to, the focus for it, everything is so different now… so, so different inside and outside. It's an uphill battle trying to function like I normally did, not when so much has changed.

Even today Em waged an internal battle of whether to go see Rose after work or come home and spend time with me so that I still know I have him around even if we lost our sister.

Doing this to them, I was a monster.

My biological mother and father, Renee and Charlie, had grown up with Esme. Renee and she had been best friends and the day Angela and I were born they asked her and Carlisle to be our godparents. At our christening Esme had even helped our mother to choose our names.

Our parents passed away when we were two so I don't remember them through anything but mementos and stories from Carlisle and Esme. They had fought tooth and nail for us in court when we'd been orphaned. Esme was the best mother in the world. She had never let Angela or I ever feel like we were godchildren that she'd adopted. She quit her job as an interior decorator and became a stay at home mom when she got us. When we were sick she stayed up with us through the night, read us bedtime stories till we turned eleven, bought us our first training bra's, and gave warm hugs when we felt down. Carlisle had provided everything that was expected from a father and more. He provided a home, food, protection, advice, and the love and affection of a father who doted on his daughters. Growing up Emmett was unsurpassed as a model big brother, he'd never gotten annoyed with us when we used to cheat at basketball or break into his room and play music off his radio. He used to just smile his dimpled smile or laughed his booming laugh and chase us around the house. I still remember the high pitched shrieks and giggles as we ran from him through the kitchen, around Esme, and out the back till we collapsed on the grass and he tickled us senseless. Eventually we grew apart with him starting part time college, work and dating. There wasn't much time to spend together with his bratty younger sisters but he was still the same caring, overprotective brother on the inside. We were one big family regardless of blood. And here I was allowing them to feel this way.

As usual I put on my practiced smile and pushed forward, dropping cereal into my bowl and reaching for the milk. Trying my hardest not to let them think that I was falling apart. It was the least that I could do. They deserved so much more from me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle inquired feeling my forehead with the back of his hand as he sat down at the table beside me.

"Better," I smiled reassuringly and he smiled back at me not knowing that I could feel his internal sorrow when he caught my bluff. I cringed.

"That's good. I left some medication with your mother in case you start burning up again. But you need to make sure you eat today Bella, please. I don't want you blacking out like you did last night." His face was calm and serene but worry rolled off him in waves.

I nodded mutely not being able to control the emotions invading me coupled with the guilt I myself already felt.

"Good girl. I'll be at the hospital till 5 but if you need anything or feel sick I want you to call me okay?"

Again I nod mutely smiling at him as he leans forward planting a kiss on my forehead, then turns to Esme and kisses her goodbye as she hands him his packed lunch and stethoscope.

"Bells, I don't have to go to work today. They owe me some off days. I was thinking that we could hang out." Emmett smiled wide, denting his cheeks with his dimples but there was concern behind it, inside him I could feel the worry he had about missing work again this week.

I smiled at him, my eyes soft at the teddy bear that is my burly gladiator looking brother. He scares away anyone who doesn't know him, he's a big softy on the inside we just aren't allowed to tell anyone. "I'll be fine, Em, I promise. You've got to go to work."

I winced behind my curtain of hair as I felt the large amount of guilt that rolled off him. It's what he felt. That he doesn't make enough of an effort to show me he cares. It isn't true, I know he does. But this, this was painful, excruciatingly painful. There were too many to try and cope with. Coupled with Esme's sorrow as she recalled how close her three children had been when we were kids and my deep yearning for Ange to still be alive as I thought of our carefree childhood for that fleeting moment, the pain was bordering on cripplingly unbearable.

"Go to work, Em. We'll hang out soon. I'm not gonna be any fun, you know with being sick and all. The medication will make me sleepy." Shaking my hair off my face, I fought hard to smile through the emotional whirlwind I was currently experiencing, but managed to pull it off.

"You've got a deal little sis." He barked with a grin and woke up to rinse out his bottle and refill his energy shake. "You need a ride to school?"

"No, darling she won't be going in today. Your father called and informed the principal last night. He said the fever may come back, so she needs a lot of rest today." Esme called over her shoulder as she searched the cupboards for a casserole dish. "But you _could_ help your mother out. Can you drop off some lasagna for Mrs. Stanley? Your dad said she got to go home yesterday."

A weight lifted.

Emmett's joy imposing itself on me, because he knew that it'd give him extra time with Rosalie before he dropped her at school like he did every Thursday.

"Sure ma, no problem. Take care of yourself Bells." He kissed her cheek and ruffled my hair as he left.

"So darling it's just you and me for the day. You want to do anything special?"

I could feel the battle between hope and nervousness begin, hoping I'd say yes but preparing herself for my decline.

"Maybe I could help with supper for the mystery guest." I say recalling Esme telling Carlisle to come home early cause of the guest.

She looked elated, just that little effort of mine put such a huge smile on her face. Mentally I cursed myself again for the horrible excuse of daughter that I'd become.

"Oh! That would be wonderful honey!" She buzzed about the kitchen grabbing a pen and note pad to write out her grocery list. "I'll have to run down to the store quickly to get some ingredients though." She said thoughtfully leaning against the island.

"What are we making tonight?" I asked knowing small talk would make her happy.

"I was thinking of making a salad starter, nothing fancy. But we'll have some nice Chicken Cacciatore for dinner. Maybe go with a good old fashioned honey, peach and blackberry cobbler for desert. What do you think?" she asked tapping the pen on her chin as she checked her list for any missing items.

I nodded at her, loving how happy she looked. "It sounds great, mom. Must be _some_ special guest." I tried to smile wide and mischief like I used to as I rose from the table and headed to the sink to wash up my dishes.

"He saved your life last night honey, he's about as special as they come." Warmth swam through her as she hugged me.

Her relief that I was okay and her gratitude to the guy who saved me washed over me in a powerful wave.

Unprepared for it, I couldn't breathe. It was too much to take in considering I only now came to know that I had needed saving in the first place.

I froze, I didn't expect that at all. I couldn't remember anyone saving my life last night. What had I needed saving from?

"I can't remember anyone?"

Esme pulled back a bit and looked at me, concern leaking out of her and I mentally slapped myself for opening my mouth.

"Honey? Don't you remember last night?" At my answering silence she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my head. "Don't worry about it. You were running a horrible fever, its okay if you don't remember. Just as long as you're okay, thanks to that sweet, sweet boy, that's all that matters."

_Running_. My mind picked out that word and like a bad movie rerun, I remembered running out the door and onto the road, almost going under the wheel of the blue car until I was pulled back. But after that there was nothing… just green.

"I remember getting pulled back, I just can't remember seeing the guys face." I frown trying to remember.

"A handsome one that too." She smiled at me, her quip is a mask for her inner hope that I'd react like how Angel and I would when we'd whip out Rebel Without A Cause and perv over James Dean to piss off dad, who maintained we were too young to know that males could be viewed as 'hot' and Em, who just didn't like the torture of having to watch the movie when he could watch the playoffs.

I want to do it. I just can't. It's still too fresh. It hurts too much to remember that all of its past tense now. We can't get her back, we can't have those moments again.

Mom's eyes grow softer than they normally are, defeat and complete sorrowful yearning. She can't maintain the humor when the day before had been the death anniversary of her lost daughter and she came so close to losing the other. Her broken family that's come to a standstill in their mourning.

She rubs her warm tiny hands on my shoulders. "Don't stress yourself sweetheart it was dark out and you had a terrible fever." She puts on her brave front, "Besides you'll see him tonight and you can thank him but for now I want you back in bed. You need rest, doctor's orders." She chuckled at her joke and I smiled enjoying the sound so familiar to me yet heard so rarely since a year ago.

"Dad just said I should rest _if _I'm feverish." I pointed out stubbornly.

"Yeah well dad's wife said she doesn't want to take any chances." Mom challenged, "So off to bed, now. You don't want to mess with a doctor's wife, we're the ones who scare the doctors."

She put on her most scary looking face and I shook my head smiling. Scary was one thing that Esme could never be.

_**~.~.~COHAH~.~.~**_

_EPOV_

After Bella had gotten up in the morning and I was sure her heart rate was okay I headed off to hunt. How funny that I needed to feed well, before going to _dinner_.

But then again how funny that I would find my mate in a human. A human whose blood was like an elixir of the Gods to me, no less. What a masochist.

Like my own personal brand of heroin. Her blood called to me like no other. I would need to be truly glutton for tonight. I didn't want to take any chances with Bella or her family. I would not survive if I hurt her and she wouldn't survive the pain of losing anyone else in her family. Either result would kill me. So I drank my fill and buried the cold corpses deep in the heart of forest before I headed back to her house.

Late last night her father had called the principal of her school, informing him that it was Angela's death anniversary and Bella wasn't holding up very well so she wouldn't be attending. The principal had been sympathetic and offered his condolences, asking him to pass his best to Bella and mentioning that a prayer would be offered in school for Angela. Her father had thanked him and cut the call, tiredly going to bed to hold his weeping wife as they lamented together.

I on the other hand had formulated a plan thanks to the information I gathered.

She went to Forks High.

Reaching my spot I climbed up and perched myself on the tree far into the forest. I looked to her house. A single heartbeat could be heard inside. I sprang onto a higher branch and peered through the green leaves trying to find her.

Bella lay in bed curled into a ball clutching onto a book, it was pink with a floral design and gold lock clasp. She cried, the sound muffled by her pillow but I was pleased, it was healthy for her.

Hidden in her room, the house to herself, Bella was unaffected by the grief and emotions of the others. She could finally just focus on her own grief. Try to overcome it. What worried me however was the level of pain that she was experiencing all by herself. That was beyond the usual amount of distress that humans suffered, I didn't know how she managed with the extra emotions she felt with her powers.

She rolled over and the book she clutched flipped open. _Angela Swan, 2010._ It was her sister's diary…

Her body temperature was rising rapidly as she cried her heart out. I wouldn't allow it. Yet again I tried to calm her down. Focusing solely on her, getting into her head and providing solace. Much to my relief, this time too I was successful and her violent sobs quieted down to silent manageable tears.

She lay there a while longer. Staring blankly at the wall. My ears picked up at the sound of a second heartbeat entering her house from the back door. It was followed by footsteps walking toward the stairs, then her room. A light knock on her door followed and she whispered for them to come in, quickly wiping away her tears and trying in vain to mask her sorrow.

The door opened to reveal a boy with shaggy pale blonde hair that stopped almost at his neckline, dressed in a baseball shirt and jeans. Unknown to him Angela stood with him looking at her sister with a small smile. Never in my assumptions had I thought she may be with someone else.

A soul that was born for mine. A person who was meant for me even in my human time. Had I been alive I would have missed her completely. A common human error to be unable to identify your mate is wiped out once you've turned. I'm stuck. I have no choice but to want her. No, in the heightened state once you've turned the pull is felt too strongly when faced with the soul meant for yours. It's so intense I cannot fight it.

Bella stared at her sister standing beside the human boy. Fresh tears filling her eyes before she faced the male. He looked at her and let out a sad breath, smiling ruefully as she fell apart and launched herself into his arms.

The monster in me snapped. Fangs out. Teeth bared. Enraged.

My gums burned for blood. The boys. A low feral growl escaped me as he held her and allowed her to sob into his shirt. Anger fuelled my movements and my fist flew into the thick trunk of the tree, snapping it down the middle, the sound like thunder as I raced back to hunt again, desperate to get the edge off. The sound resonated through the forest shaking the branches of the lush surrounding trees and causing the birds to hastily fly away.

A wise fucking choice on their part.

_**~.~.~COHAH~.~.~**_

_BPOV_

"What are you doing here Jazz, you're supposed to be at school." I questioned.

"I was." He answers in a tone similar to mine, hoarse with strain. "I just got worried about you. You didn't show. And they said this prayer for Ange today…" His voice trailed off.

I tried my hardest not to dart my eyes over to Angela. Her pain and yearning were too much to bear as she looked at Jasper. Such sad, sad sorrowful heartbreak.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I didn't really want to deal with it. Dad said I should stay at home 'cause I was running a fever and I just sort of went with it. Sorry I didn't call." I sniffed knowing I'd been thoughtless. Jazz was my closest friend, I at least owed him his piece of mind for all the effort he put into our friendship.

"Don't worry about it. How you holding up?" his smile looked genuine but I could feel the tension behind it.

He missed Ange as much as I did. Jazz may have been my best friend growing up but Ange had been with us every step of the way. He was too used to her, she was one of his most treasured friends and he still couldn't handle the fact that she was gone. In a way it was better that he didn't know that Ange had had a killer crush on him… maybe even loved him.

When she was alive she spoke of him so often when he wasn't around and when he was with us she hung onto his every word for dear life. I always thought it was cute. What could be more perfect than if my sister and best friend got together but even though she was extremely fun loving she was too shy about something this personal and refused to tell him how she felt.

She never even admitted to me how she felt about him. But now I could see it. The pain in her eyes as she looked at him. Knowing that now she'd never have the chance. That he was lost to her completely.

She looked at him with heartbroken eyes as she listened to him talk about her…

"I don't know…" I replied honestly, softly, "You?" I asked quietly already knowing the answer.

"Still can't believe she's gone." He sat down on the bed and put his face into his hands, rubbing at his cheeks before looking up when I sat down too.

"Yeah, me too…" Tears stung my eyes as Angela looked at Jasper with a sad pained expression extending her hand to touch his long pale blonde hair, only to drop it once again knowing that she couldn't comfort him.

I cringed as guilt invaded me, snapping me abruptly away from Angela's pained look.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, Rosalie told me what happened." Jasper spoke softly, beating himself up on the inside for being a lousy friend, not realizing just how extraordinary he really was to me.

We'd been friends since the Cullen's legally adopted me. Years and years just built on each other. He'd be around all the time, for family nights, birthdays and we'd goof off every other day. We'd have joint birthday parties, his birthday was exactly a month before ours, having been born on 13th August.

Jazz was the only friend who stuck by me when Ange died. Through everything. At Angela's funeral he enveloped me in his strong arms when people told me that Angela was an angel being welcomed home to the heavens and he hadn't let go since.

When everyone accepted that I had changed into an antisocial freak and pushed me aside, Jazz had been the only one to fight back. He was the only one from my 'friends' who refused to be pushed away. He pushed back harder when I shut him out. Angela, Jazz, Tyler, Mike, Eric, Jessica and I had been the ruling crowd. But he didn't complain or shy away when the once high school royalty crowned cheerleader, Isabella Swan, disappeared and was replaced by me. He just tried his best to be there for me… not because I was the Queen Bee once upon a time, just simply because we were friends.

He truly is my best friend. He still hung out with me all the time, sat with me in the classes we had together and at lunch, when he wasn't playing sports. Despite knowing he was one of the most sought after guys at school and he was jeopardizing his rep by sticking with his friend, 'The Freak', he still never let me down.

All those months ago he cried with me when we missed Angela and he didn't push me to find out why I was the way I was since her death. Not that I could tell him anyway. What would I say? I could see my dead sister, see glimpses of things before they happened, spot dead people by a black shadow that outlined them and sense the emotions of every person around me to the point that it crippled me with pain and cut off my oxygen supply when it mixed with my own emotions?

"Don't worry I'm fine. Couldn't even remember what happened this morning, mom had to jog my memory." I try to make him feel better only to realize that I managed to mess up again when his guilt amplifies and worry is added to the list.

"Are you okay?" his voice is laced with worry as he grabs my hand, once again feeling like he's screwed up.

"Yeah. I swear, right as rain. Dad said so himself." That seems to ease his mind and he starts to feel better.

"Who pulled you away?" Gratitude beginning to fill him, he ruffles through his bag and grabs out his binder.

"I don't know his name." I answer honestly as he hands me his sheet music.

"Shit." He says somewhat disappointed.

I glance at the music and smile knowing that Angela would've loved it.

I can still picture how full of melody this house used to be. The three of us were music junkies. Carlisle loved it. Jazz and I could write it, sing it, play it, you name it. Guitar, piano, violin and drums. Angel could write and play the piano too though she opted not to take up music as we did in high school. As kids we'd play for fun and entertain the family, we never out grew the habit, if anything it magnified. Angela would listen with us as Jazz and I would compose. Sometimes she'd write pieces for us too, most times she'd just write in her diary as she listened to us.

We'd go crazy, Ange and I, if we weren't listening to some random stuff and jokingly singing off-key, we were dancing to it like idiots and trying to torment the rest of them into joining. They would. We'd have the most fun together, the whole family gathered on Wednesday's, even Jazz would show up, he being the sane one would play along with us in our craziness if he and Emmett weren't stuck shooting hoops out by the ring hung high outside the garage.

"But he's coming to dinner so you can thank him then." I repeat mom's words knowing like me Jazz will want to meet the guy who saved my life.

"Sweet." His smile is genuine and I feel the happy emotions slowly seeping into him until suddenly it plummets. "That Angel's?" he nods towards Angela's diary. I can feel his sorrow; brutal, cold, empty and piercing as he looks at it.

Angela was always glued to her diary. Scribbling away her thoughts and most private feelings. I dug out her dairy weeks ago knowing that part of her was in it. Clutching it to me made me cheat myself into thinking I was holding her.

I still hadn't read it.

Even thinking about it made my heart ache knowing that after I read that last page there would be no more… no Dear Diary 2011… no more deep thoughts or secret jokes scribbled in by my little sister as she sat in the drawing room watching Jazz and I goof off with Carlisle's piano or the guitars he'd bought us.

Tears stung my eyes as I felt Jazz overwhelming sorrow while he eyed the diary that we always remembered to be in her possession regardless of where we went.

"Yeah… Didn't read it or anything… it was too hard…" my words were meant to be comforting but sounded choked as I finally gave into the pain.

Both mine and Jaspers tore at me, using me as the rope to their tug-of-war that would only leave me the loser regardless of which side won. Curling myself into a ball I wept gut wrenching sobs and Jazz lay down beside me holding me comfortingly, though in vain, as we both cried ourselves to sleep thinking of the little angel that completed our trio no more.

_**~.~.~COHAH~.~.~**_

_EPOV_

Annoyance and anger reigned supreme in me when I saw them asleep upon my return over an hour ago. But now as I watched them slumber the desire to tear him apart piece by piece and feed had subsided.

I'd observed and pried through enough of his mind and emotions to know he was not a threat.

The boys hand was carelessly around her shoulder as they slept with dried tears staining their faces, the two friends troubled by the loss of a girl they both loved. The boy's thoughts on Angela were ones of heartbreak and confusion. He missed her extremely. Angela had been a big part of his life, she was the sister of his best friend Bella. But Bella was Bella so Angela had been the girl that he spent the most amount of time with as a regular boy.

And his thoughts on Bella were nothing if not pure. He was her friend. And he had no idea just how lucky he was to have that friendship… his platonic sense of kinship with her had just saved his life.

I watched as Angela's spirit slowly leaned forward and kissed the boys forehead. A glittering tear that sparkled like nothing on earth slid down her face. He would feel nothing, that much I knew, but the gesture still held meaning for the spirit of the girl who may have just loved him, but lost her chance to claim him when she breathed her last.

Attuning my hearing I caught the sound of the father's car turning into the street. I would be expected for dinner shortly afterwards, so in a blur of movement I raced through the forest towards town for a change of clothes.

The first store that I came across would suffice. They exclusively stocked clothing for teenagers, which was exactly the look I was going for.

Walking in at my speed, I grabbed a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers before dashing right back out, leaving the clothing tags in my wake.

Sprinting through the forest to my hidden candy shop, the next item on my list of priorities was a car. After all, I needed to make a _normal_ yet _lasting_ impression on them. I wanted them to be atleast a bit impressed, I couldn't very well say I walked to her house, I wanted their girl, they needed to be keen on seeing me with her.

I may be a creature of the night but I loved my toys and collecting cars was a pastime I found exceptionally pleasing through the years. Moving aside the thick greenery that covered the entrance to the cave, I walked comfortably to my black Ferrari 599, the lack of light was no problem for my nocturnal eyes, it had been years since I even registered the darkness from the light. Neither was a problem to see through.

The engine purred to life. Navigating the machine through the side of the rock formation along the thick forest, until I found the dirt road that inconspicuously bleeds into highway. Putting it in gear, I floored it to Bella's house.

Turning into Bella's drive was probably the most exciting thing I've experienced.

Opening my door I stepped out and walked toward the door, fully aware that Esme was at the top window looking out through the lace drapes to see if it was me. I chuckled lightly as I heard her call outside Bella's room door that I was here.

Standing at the doorway I heard the footsteps of the brother stop on the other side but keeping up my façade I timed myself so that I rang the bell just as he opened the door.

"Hey man! Good seeing ya." He raised his hand and I slapped it returning his grin. He moved slightly back for me to come in but I had yet to be verbally invited in.

"Glad I was invited." I chose my words carefully, an attempt to subconsciously sow a seed as to what needed to be said. Moving my foot forward as I heard the mother about to round the corner, I pretended to stop mid-step when I saw her.

"Edward, I'm so glad you could make it. Please co—"

I had to suppress my growl when she stopped halfway through my invite as her husband appeared.

Esme turned to address him, deep appreciation in her posture as she introduced us. "Carlisle this is Edward Masen, the boy I told you about."

He smiled genuinely. "Edward, I can't thank you enough for what you did yesterday. We're forever indebted to you."

Forever is a long time.

Returning the smile, I shook his outstretched hand. "No thanks necessary, Mr. Cullen. It was my pleasure."

"Please call me Carlisle."

Over his shoulder I saw brown hair heading toward us. My heart that hadn't beat in over a century felt like it had jump started somehow. Smiling in anticipation I focused on her heartbeat, her slow steady breathing, gentle light footsteps, her overwhelming scent, until there she was right before me.

I easily towered her, she was petite and looked so fragile I knew that with the flick of my wrist I could snap her in two. She was exquisite, with brown doe eyes, chocolate cascading hair, a pale complexion close to that of cream, voluptuous, with full pouty pink lips and an air of innocence surrounding her.

I smirked as she froze seeing me. Her jaw was slightly slack and her eyes large. Tapping into her thoughts I scanned quickly over what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

'_Holy—! __He__ saved my life!? __He's gorgeous!__ Stop gawking at him like an idiot, Bella.'_

I internally smirked as I allowed her to take me in.

_'Wait… What the—!?' _She shook her head slightly._ 'That can't be right. No, no, no. But it's impossible! He's standing here talking to everyone. But still there's no emotions coming off him… and there's definitely a black shadow around him… but that's insane, he can't be dead, everyone can see him!'_

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen." I said quickly bringing her attention to me watching her intently.

Once again at my voice she seemed to relax. She seemed captivated staring at me until she realized what had happened herself. I watched as her eyes went large and her musings began once again.

'_What? The pain just stopped… his voice is like velvet… so calming. This is insane how can his voice stop the emotions? You're being stupid Bella, just call him in, there's no way he's dead, everyone can see him. The fever is just messing with your mind again.'_

"Err… Hi, Edward. I'm Bella. Come on in."

I was thrilled, the golden words had come from her lips.

She smiled at me and though it was unsure, when I returned it her heart rate picked up significantly and she blushed, staring at me fascinated again until her brother cleared his throat and she snapped out of it scurrying away quickly her face beautifully flushed.

I chuckled lightly she was beautiful both inside and out, the yin to my yang, we were perfectly matched even if she didn't understand that as yet.

I loved her already.

As we walked in after her, chatting idly on how my trip to the house was, her friend descended the stairs. Taking the steps two at a time until he reached half way and hopped over the banister, landing right beside Esme.

"Hey Mrs. C." he spoke with a slight southern accent. Smiling at her when she shook her head chuckling at his antics.

"Jasper, _please_ tell me you didn't cut school." She chastised him like one would their own son.

"Sorry. Sorry. Got a bit worried when she didn't show and I realized what day it was. Plus Rose told me about last night, just came to check up on her." He reasoned with her rubbing her shoulders before stilling his hands and looking over her head to Carlisle for help.

Catching his gaze Carlisle smiled and nodded at his wife, silently asking her to leave him be. "It's perfectly all right Jasper. Come let's sit." He gestured us to follow as he walked down the hallway.

Esme let out a sigh though she was inwardly amused before she noticed me smirking as I watched the exchange, my human façade was unblemished.

"Jasper this Edward Masen, he's new to town. He saved Bella last night… Edward this is Jasper Whitlock, Bella's best friend, he's like the other son. He grew up with the kids, spends more time here than anywhere else." She laughed as the boy whistled pretending he didn't have a clue what she was on about, tenderly placing her hand on his shoulder as she walked past him in the direction her husband gone.

Jasper turned to me, gratefulness evident on his face as he extended a hand. "Edward. Nice meeting you. Dude can't thank you enough for what you did."

"No problem man. Glad she's okay." I grasped his hand in a friendly informal shake.

With him I need to play off my part as a teenage boy similar to him expertly. He bought it, grinning friendly, he jerked his head back slightly.

"Come on, the dining room's this way."

I followed the boy, secretly thrilled that this was going _very _well so far.

_**~.~.~COHAH~.~.~**_

_BPOV_

Edward was beautiful, otherworldly beautiful!

He looked too good to be true. No lie, he resembled Adonis. Stunning like the sculptured Greek God. Perfectly angular facial structure, straight nose, strong jaw line, pale complexion, the most deliciously sinful smile, copper unruly hair with bronze highlights, a lean muscular frame and stunning long eye lashes, girls would kill for those eye lashes. But those eyelashes hooded his eyes for me in the dim evening light at the doorway.

He mesmerized me. But it was ridiculous, I don't know him. Yet he looks at me in a way, like he knows exactly who I am.

The medication must be messing with my head again, I'm just reading too much into this because he saved my life. Yes, which person doesn't glorify their savoir?

"Edward, please take a seat." Mom gestured to the seat across from me.

Automatically my head went down and I concentrated on my plate. I was a blushing mess. Jasper took a seat next to me and nudged me lightly with his elbow.

"What?" I hissed still not looking up.

"Esme asked you a question?" he whispered under his breath.

_What? When?_

"Huh?" I looked around and realized that both Esme and Carlisle were looking at me expectantly. But how could I not have felt their confusion when I hadn't answered the first time? I would have definitely sensed it and it would've prompted me to pay attention.

"I asked if you're feeling any better, honey?" Esme asked her face lightly veiled with concern but still I felt nothing.

No emotions other than my own. I wasn't being overrun by the feelings around me. I'm not sure why I looked straight ahead but I met his gaze for the first time.

He was staring right back at me.

My breath caught. His eyes were unbelievable. Intense emerald green. It looked a forest set ablaze on the darkest night, burning brightly in a mysterious jade glow.

His eyes didn't falter as he looked back at me, unblinking, like he could see into me, his eyes were calming, safe, _familiar_…

"Yeah, loads…" I mumbled to Esme, still lost in the calming green valley before me.

He smirked at me knowingly and my jaw dropped. Thankfully Esme handed me the serving dish and I helped myself before passing it onto Jazz. As usual my plate was only half laden, my appetite plummeted since Little Angel. I was never hungry, I just ate for everyone's peace of mind.

Idle chatter ensued, mostly concerning Edward but I refused to be a part of it, barely even looking up the entire time. I concentrated my hardest but still there was nothing. I couldn't feel any off their emotions. None of this made any sense.

"So Edward, Esme tells me you're new to town." Carlisle asked him pleasantly, genuinely curious I could tell by his facial expression but I was still baffled by the fact that I couldn't _feel _it.

"Yes, my Dad and I just moved here from New York. We're staying on the next street." His voice was velvety and strong, the type of voice that could capture your attention even if the person was talking about something as irrelevant as the weather across the planet from you. Everything about him screamed, intoxicating.

Esme passed him some salad while sending a look at Emmett who was happily stuffing his face. "You're eighteen?"

"Just turned seventeen." He answered her in a charming voice.

He said he was seventeen but from the corner of my eye I could definitely see the black shadow. He couldn't be dead could he? My usual pain surfaced and panic slowly cut through me. Angela appeared across the room and smiled at me as she watched the family get through the meal, her eyes shifting to Jasper every so often with masked sadness. Tears welled in my eyes and I felt like my oxygen supply had been cut off.

"Wonderful, which school will you be going to?"

I could feel his eyes on me as Esme questioned him but couldn't bring myself to look directly at him, losing myself in totality to my musings.

"Forks High." He answered and concentrating on the smooth notes of his voice calm washed over me instantaneously.

Confusion rocked me yet again and my tear brimmed eyes darted to him. My heart thrummed loudly and I was so sure I saw a hint of relief on Edward's face. But that would be impossible. What would he possibly have to be relieved about? He couldn't know what was happening to me on the inside.

"That's lovely you might even have classes with Bella and Jasper." Esme continued.

"Probably." Edward answered, bringing his fork to his lips and wrapping it around a piece of chicken so precise and slowly you'd think he knew that I was now watching his every move even though Esme had his undivided attention.

"Forks is a drag," Jasper cut in waving his knife between me and himself as he addressed Edward, "but don't worry we'll stick with you."

"Sounds good, haven't seen my schedule yet though." Edward says, casually taking another bite.

Angela seemed to only now realize Edward was there and floated over toward the table.

A huge smile worked its way on to her face when she caught sight of him. She grinned wildly and fanned herself with her palm, going into dramatic hysterics and I had to fight hard not to snort out my amusement. So like Angela. Standing next to an oblivious Carlisle who was quietly sipping on his wine, she turned to me, squealed giddily and pretended to faint, landing straight in dad's lap.

Under my breath I choked, losing my battle against the laughter.

"No sweat, we'll go with you to get it. You know, show you around. Huh, Bells?" Jazz offered on behalf of us both.

"Yeah." I said with a distracted smile on my face, thankfully Jazz wasn't really paying any attention to me. He and Edward seemed to get along just fine but I couldn't help but think that Edward was still watching me.

"When you starting?" Taking a huge gulp of OJ, Jazz continued the conversation.

"We finally have all our stuff delivered, so tomorrow." Edward replied.

Angela bounced up and did cartwheels stopping by Edward and drawing hearts around his head, wiggling her brows at me. I gaped at her in shock, blushing furiously when Edward instead met my gaze and winked. Angela swooned giving me a big thumbs up and Edward a huge smacking kiss on the cheek welcoming him to the family.

"Cool we'll meet here, that way we can show you how to get to school." Jazz responds.

Jasper to the rescue, once again! He stopped me from yelling across the table at Angela to quit it. This probably saved Carlisle from having to call one of his psychiatrist friends to have a look at his adopted daughter who seemed to have lost her mind.

"Thanks." Says dark velvet accepting the offer.

But I freeze momentarily, was it me or was Edward looking at Angela instead of Jasper when he said that?

Couldn't be. He was looking at Jasper, _through_ Angela, that _had_ to be it. Right?

"That would be great," Edward goes on, not missing a beat, "I wasn't there when my father signed me up."

"Least I can do bro, you saved my best friend." Jazz threw his arm around me, quickly sneaking his fork down to pierce an olive off my plate and sticking in to his mouth before I could react.

Edward sniggered at our childish behavior. I turned back to him unable to look away, his smile left me dumbfounded, his laughter completely destroyed me. He was all consuming, every single aspect about him.

"Well that's wonderful Edward, looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of you." Carlisle smiled kindly as Esme served Edward some of the cobbler.

"Looks like it." A heartbreaking crooked smirk worked its way onto his face and he looked straight at me as he answered, his eyes were blazing intensely and I could've sworn he _wasn't_ answering Carlisle, he was making _me _a promise.

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading. Love and God bless, Kat;) ~.~.~**_

(Consider COHAH off hiatus as of Sept 2012.)


End file.
